Unspoken Words
by TheSupremeKingFangirl06
Summary: Keira Davis was born without a voice, resulting in being bullied her whole life. When her brother drags her to Duel Academy, will she finally find a friend? And quite possibly true love?
1. Prologue part 1

**Hello everyone! Here's a new fic I **_**will **_**finish this time! Meet Keira and Vincent Davis, fraternal twins but a strong bond! Don't worry, the AOT Fanmail is still going on but here's something to keep ya occupied! Enjoy!**

"I'm afraid we have bad news," a doctor said. A woman with blonde hair and black eyes looked at the doctor in shock while a man with black hair and green eyes kept a poker face. The doctor sighed.

"The twins are okay, no harm done," the woman sighed in relief, "but one of them, the girl, has a disability," the doctor added sadly. The woman looked on the verge of crying and the man looked shocked.

"What is it?" He asked. The doctor hesitated.

"She's mute," was all he said.

-5 years old-

"Hey Keira!" A boy with black hair and emerald eyes called. A blonde girl with her hair in pigtails looked up from the picture she was drawing.

"I'm gonna play soccer with my friends, wanna come?" He asked. Keira looked at her brother shyly and made signs with her hands:

'No thanks, Vincent.'

Vincent frowned and walked over to his sister and took her drawing. She looked up shocked as he started speaking,

"Look, you gotta make friends at some point! Mommy and Daddy said so!" He scolded. Keira looked ashamed and made more signs:

'I can't, I'm a freak, no one wants to be my friend,' Vincent scowled at the words.

"Who's saying this? I'll kick their butts!" He declared angrily. Just then another boy walked in.

"Yo Vince, quit talking to your freak of a sister and come play!" He ordered. Keira looked hurt and looked down shamefully while Vincent just glared.

"I don't wanna play with someone who calls my sis a freak!" He yelled, throwing the soccer ball he had with him at the boy's stomach before sitting down in the desk next to Keira's.

"Fine! No wonder you don't have any friends!" The boy shouted before running out of the classroom. Keira looked sadly at her brother

'You didn't have to do that," She signed. Vincent looked sympathetically at her.

"It's fine, those guys were meanies anyway!" he smiled, "so what do you wanna draw?"

The spent the rest of the day drawing together

-13 years old-

"Get outta here, freak!" A girl growled as she slapped Keira. Some people who were walking inside the school building stood frozen and watched shocked. Keira rubbed her cheek and looked confused at the girls who did it. One even spit on her.

"A freak like you doesn't belong at this school!" Another girl added, stomping on her foot. Keira made a face but no scream escaped her mouth. The girls took a sick sensation out of seeing her in immense pain. Keira dropped to the ground and kept signing:

'Stop! Stop! Stop!'

"We don't speak freak!" The same girl who slapped her laughed.

"Freak? More like alien!"

"Alien freak!"

The girls laughed and chanted those two words over and over again. Keira covered her ears until the chanting stopped; she looked up to see a girl get hit in the face with a pebble.

"Get away from my sister…" A venomous voice said. Everyone looked to see a _very _angry Vincent. The girls gulped and threw one last insult before running away. Keira ran to Vincent and sobbed as he hugged her. She signed words:

'I'm a mute. A freak. That's all I'll ever be…'

**Well there's the end of the first chapter! Seriously hope you enjoyed and see ya next time!**


	2. Prologue part 2

**I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! My computer broke, BUUUT I got a new one :D! I hope everyone had a good holiday and without further ado, chapter 2!**

**Keira: 100 / Vincent: 100**

The Davis twins were in their dining room, in the middle of an intense game of Duel Monsters; the card game that was recently soaring in popularity.

Keira was now 15 years old, she had ditched her pigtails and now wore her hair down, it reached her mid back; she was running a Gem Knight deck on her field were: Gem Knight Citrine **(ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1950) **in attack mode and Gem Knight Sapphire **(ATK: 0 / DEF: 2100)** in defense. She also had one reverse card in her spell/trap zone.

Vincent was the same age as his sister; he had his hair dyed it blond to look more like Keira, much to her dismay. She had always loved the raven black color of her brother's hair. Vincent ran a Lightsworn deck, and he actually won against Keira often. On Vincent's field were the monsters: Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon **(ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1600) **in attack modeand Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress **(ATK: 1700 / DEF: 200)** also in attack mode

"Ok, my turn. Draw!" Vincent declared as he drew a card, he looked over his hand for a second, "I flip summon my monster, Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter!"

**(ATK: 200 / DEF: 100) **

Ryko was a pure white wolf with gold and silver armor on each of his legs, his card design had him in an attack mode, waiting to bite.

"Then, I activate his effect," Vincent continued, "I can destroy any card on your field-" Vincent was interrupted by Keira smiling and flipping over her reverse card, Fiendish Chain. The response clicked in Vincent's head immediately.

"So you negate his effect…" Vincent chuckled, "sorry, but now I activate Lyla's effect, by switching her to defense," Vincent did so, " I can destroy a spell or trap card you control!"

Keira's onyx eyes widened as she was forced to take the trap card and put it in the grave.

"Now then, I can destroy a card you control. I choose Citrine!" Vincent pointed at the desired card. Keira made a sighing motion and put that monster in the grave.

"Gragonith will now attack Gem Knight Sapphire," Keira had no response, "and I'm pretty sure that's game! I attack you directly with Ryko!"

**Keira: 0 / Vincent: 100**

"I almost had you!" Keira signed. Vincent laughed.

"Yep, to be honest I was scared for a second," Vincent admitted. Keira smiled and gathered up her stuff, she and Vincent both had a deck box, black with their names written.

"Hey, at this rate you'll defiantly get into Duel Academy!" Vincent reassured his twin. Keira grinned at him. Duel Academy, as far as Keira knew, was a school built when Keira was in the eighth grade. It was built by Seto Kaiba himself and it was a school specifically for dueling.

"Try-outs are tomorrow, right?" Keira signed. Vincent nodded. To get in, students were required to take to tests: written and oral. Vincent and Keira had already taken the written tests and they both got good marks. Now just begs the question:

Will they both pass their duel exams?

**Sorry it was so short! What did ya think? Next chapter we'll finally start the DA adventure :D! Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
